Not Good Enough
by MsMrNoGood
Summary: Bakugou's still feeling down after All Might's retirement and he's got no way to vent his frustrations. Then, when he sees something that he probably shouldn't have, something snaps. All of a sudden, he's got an outlet for his rage and a way to solve every problem he's ever had with his childhood target. Time to fuck a hero. [BakuMight & DekuMight Warning! - Non-con elements!]


**Summary:**

Bakugou's still feeling down after All Might's retirement and he's got no way to vent his frustrations. Then, when he sees something that he probably shouldn't have, something snaps. All of a sudden, he's got an outlet for his rage and a way to solve every problem he's ever had with his childhood target. Time to fuck a hero.

[An AU where Bakugou doesn't take All Might giving Izuku OFA so well]

* * *

 **[WARNINGS & TAGS]**

 **Rating:** Explicit/Mature

 **Archive Warning:** Rape/Non-Con

 **Category:** M/M

 **Fandom:** 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia

 **Relationships:** Bakugou Katsuki/Yagi Toshinori | All Might and Midoriya Izuku/Yagi Toshinori | All Might

 **Characters:** Bakugou Katsuki, Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku

 **Additional Tags:**

Netori, ntr, Cuckolding, Love/Hate, Jealousy, Verbal Humiliation, Verbal Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Hate Sex, Rough Sex, Kissing, Rough Kissing, Voyeurism, Accidental Voyeurism, Love Bites, Biting, Top Bakugou Katsuki, Bottom Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Teacher-Student Relationship, Internalized Homophobia, Alternate Timelines

* * *

 **Notes:**

This is our first BakuMight fic! This ship seems to just be completely ignored - which is a shame since we believe it has potential.

This fic will contain **BakuMight** , **DekuMight** , and _possibly_ **BakuDeku** (just as a heads up).

In case you are not familiar with the tag/term Netori (perhaps you might know Netorare/NTR?) it's basically when someone steals someone else's partner (it's from their persepective, where as Netorare is about the one getting their girl/guy stolen). Just wanted to clear that up haha!

-  
I know these ships hit a sore spot for a lot of people, so if these ships isn't for you or you have great disdain for it, please don't waste your time on this and read something you will enjoy. No point in making yourself miserable. ^^; Also, I hope this goes without saying: These are fictitious relationships, **don't** emulate this in real life. Thanks.  
-

Anyway, let's get to the story shall we!

* * *

A loud explosion reverberated through the air, followed closely by a roar from an all too familiar source. The yell had echoed outwards before dissipating into silence. The remains of several training dummies could be found strewn throughout the floor of the gym and it was clear that someone was on a bit of a rampage. Smoke drifted from the shards, fresh from their destruction. Amongst the silence in the gym, a lone student stood, his heavy breathing the only thing that was breaking the silence. Gritting his teeth, the blond had grabbed one of the dummies' disembodied heads and tossed it up into the air before pointing a palm at it and letting out another fierce roar and an explosion erupting from his pores, engulfing the head in flames and turning it into ash. The blast dissipated to emptiness not long after and the boy fell to his knees, punching the floor in frustration.

 _Weak, weak, weak, WEAK. I'M TOO WEAK!_

Bakugou's mind crept forward with his self-doubt and he'd turned his thoughts onto the memory of being kidnapped by the League of Villains before his rage had shoved aside those feelings of self-deprecation and he was back to blowing up yet another dummy. His mind wandered to Deku and how suddenly his quirk came to be from out of nowhere. There were also things he said and the way he used it - like screaming "Smash" whenever he threw a punch - that had the explosive boy connecting the dots Not like the other student was being discreet about it, and he'd even told Katsuki that he'd received his quirk from another person.

 _How could All Might have chosen that damn nerd. He's not even using it well enough, breaking his bones and shit. What a fucking idiot._

The next dummy he'd engulfed in explosions was met with a silent death stare. Katsuki couldn't figure out how or why Deku had All Might's quirk. Honestly, he shouldn't have even cared, but it was going to give him yet another obstacle to the top. He was going to tear Deku down anyway, but it was annoying that he would have to deal with that runt more so than when they'd been in middle school. The way that Deku mewled and fawned over the ex-Number One Pro Hero was also disgusting, and it was in a way that was aside from respect or admiration. A person could make the argument that it wasn't even in a way that a student would see a teacher.

Upon that thought, however, something clicked in the blond's head, though, and a wicked smile formed on his lips, teeth shining in the fluorescent light of the gym. The kid explosion would just have to find a way to take Deku out in other ways. If he was dealing with All Might's quirk, raw power wouldn't be enough with taking out the green idiot. No, he would have to be smart about this. Hitting a button on the wall, a bunch of automated robots entered the room from the wall opening up, cleaning up the mess that Bakugou had left in his wake. Just like them, he would have to take out the trash and just focus on beating everyone else down for the Number One spot.

It hadn't taken long as the boy was turning to leave the gym, other people were entering, and the subject of his hate and rage came in.

 _Speak of the fuckin' devil. What's that bitch doing here?_

Next to him, however, was the person that he'd strived to be for so long. Confusion filled his mind and he'd felt muddled, unable to process what exactly the two of them were doing here together. A flight or fight response popped into his mind and, for the first time that he could ever recall, his body chose flight.

Gritting his teeth, Katsuki turned around the corner, out of sight of the two of them and towards a secondary exit. Something was compelling him to stay in place behind the wall, though, and he couldn't quite place his finger on what it was. Something was up with how they had come into the gym, since no one else but him had used the gym after school, everyone else opting to take care of other things as they'd left class. So what were these two…? Pressing his back to the wall and closing his eyes, he'd slowed his breathing to allow himself to hear as well as he could.

"Ah, finally! I've been waiting all day for us to be alone like this, All Might…~"

"You're not the only one, my boy. It's a good thing no one seems to use the gym, otherwise I'd have to wait to take you back to my place."

 _Wait, what? Are these two…? No. FUCKING. Way._

Rather, "fucking way" may have been a little too accurate. The sounds of their moans made their way into his ears and there was a part of him that wanted to run out the other direction and forget that this ever happened. However, his body failed to obey him and he'd instead stood his ground, taking in the sound of Deku and All Might's makeout session. It was like a siren's song, with the way he could hear the squelching of their tongues gliding against one another and the subtle moans under the green teen's breath as All Might's hand groped along the boy's flesh. The sudden uptick in Deku's breathing and the way his moans transformed into soft squeaks made Bakugou wonder about what All Might was doing and his head slowly made its way around the corner, eyes seeking to sate the curiosity that was welling inside of his mind.

Katsuki's eyes had widened and his irises dilated at the sight of Deku being ravaged by the retired hero, the way his hands caressed his classmate's sides and the motion of his tongue inside of Izuku's mouth was starting to make the blond's mouth water more than he'd care to admit. Alongside the desire that was welling in his chest, a sinking feeling also resided next to it. Something that he wasn't entirely sure he had ever felt before. It was making more and more sense as to why Deku was worshipping this guy. It was clear that the pro was very much a pro in more than one way.

 _F - Fuck. These two faggots, kissing and shit. Where the fuck do they think they are?_

Despite that thought, his body was reacting accordingly and there was a bulge pushing against the fabric of the sweatpants he often wore while he was training. Biting his lower lip, he'd gulped nervously and to help reduce the amount of saliva that was sliding around in his mouth, but that was practically in vain as it had been replaced by a whole other wave. While his mouth was wet, though, his throat was so very dry and he couldn't make any sense of the sensations that were making their way through his body. It was baffling and he felt like he was going to explode from the inside out.

As All Might continued to caress along Deku's thigh, running his fingers along the outside and using the back of his hand to work along the inside, Bakugou could very clearly hear the desire in the idiot's moaning. Bakugou's eyes thinned to slits and he'd watched as the boy he'd worked so hard to break down for years was now feeling so good. He couldn't have that, no. That would put all of his effort over the years in jeopardy. Then, he'd remembered what he was thinking before. He would have to break Deku down in other ways. Even as All Might was pinning Izuku against the wall and making the faggot's voice mewl out from a hungry lust, Bakugou was already planning on how he would dominate.

Tearing his eyes away forcefully, Bakugou's teeth bared themselves in sadistic smile. Time to put all of his rage to good use, and he would use it oh-so-effectively. Returning to the locker room and quickly changing his clothes and packing his things up, he'd exited out the other side of the gym and made his way around to the other entrance from outside, making sure to move quietly. Normally, stealth wasn't his thing, but for this plan to work, he'd have to fight through the discomfort. Keeping himself hidden behind the corner just around from the entrance the two of them entered, Katsuki waited. Fortunately for him, they were only at it for a little while, thirty minutes at the least, but forty five max. Izuku stepped out first, clearly winded and his clothes in disarray, almost stumbling out with a giddy smile on his face.

 _God, what an idiot with that stupid fucking look on his face. I can't wait to blow it off._

Soon after, All Might stepped out, petting Izuku on the head before kissing him affectionately on the spot below it and sending him off to the dorms. Heading off of the campus, All Might appeared to be oblivious, probably in a bit of a haze from the time he'd spent with the other student. Katsuki took this chance to follow the ex-hero, making sure to make as little noise as he could - difficult as that was. Patiently - though in some instances, impatiently - Bakugou made his way with All Might to the hero's home.

As All Might was turning the key to get into his apartment, Katsuki's foot kicked a can that was placed haphazardly on the floor, clattering and alerting All Might to the boy's presence. Turning to face his stalker, All Might's look of surprise at seeing Bakugou was clear, eyes widened and a soft smile on his lip. Confused at the reaction, the young blond lifted an eyebrow and scowled at the hero, putting his hands in his pockets and standing up straight, showing that he held no fear. Meanwhile, All Might's eyes softened as well and he'd gestured to the boy, not opening the door to his home quite yet.

 _Fuck. Jig's up, I guess._

"Young Bakugou. What are you doing here? Were you following me this whole time?"

Not feeling a need to respond verbally, Katsuki had simply scoffed and shrugged. The Pillar of Justice didn't seem to react to that, simply turning the knob on his door and pushing it open, using his free hand to motion for Bakugou to follow him in. Continuing wordlessly, the boy stepped towards the hero with his eyes thinned suspiciously.

 _What is he playing at…?_

"Well, if you followed me all the way here, you might as well come in, right?"

* * *

 **Notes:**

Thank you so much for reading to the end of this chapter~ We hope you enjoyed it! :D  
As always comments, follows, faves, etc are always appreciated! 333333

This is the only Bakumight fic so far, looking forward to making more in the future.  
More so, one's that are a bit lighter/happier than this will be. -sweats-

See you next update! :3


End file.
